Figurative Suicide
by Obaka-kun
Summary: Seeing the one you love die would be a traumatizing experience, even if you know that they'll just wake up. Eames/Arthur. Smut.


"I've going to leave the dream."

Eames held up the handgun to his head confidently as Cobb nodded in agreement. Arthur paused for a moment, almost as if he was thinking about whether or not to disagree. It only took a split second to make the decision, as he quickly turned to Eames and grabbed the hand that was holding the gun. "No, you're not."

Eames raised an eyebrow and pushed off Arthur's grasping hand. "Darling, don't be ridiculous. It's only a dream, nothing will happen. I'll just wake up."

The darker haired man opened his mouth to say something but stopped before any words were emitted, his eyes flickered uncertainty from Cobb, who was standing across the room from them impatiently, his arms crossed across his chest, to Eames, who was looking slightly confused but kept the gun to his temple. "We only have 5 minutes left anyway. You and Cobb only have to get the information, I'm not needed." He pushed Arthur away. "Stand back." His finger tightened on the trigger and Arthur made to move forward again, but Cobb stepped forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him from advancing. Eames pulled the trigger and the shot echoed through the room. Arthur tensed and looked down for a moment before straightening up and pulling away from Cobb as Eames' body disappeared.

"What was that about?" Cobb tried to grab Arthur's arm again, but the other man stepped away and turned towards the safe.

"Let's just get the information."

Cobb exhaled, and followed Arthur towards the safe. "You know, that wa-"

Cobb was cut off as the door was suddenly kicked in and 3 masked men entered, all holding guns, ready to fire. Arthur glanced at them for a moment before trying to run towards the back where a table sat next to the safe, the only real protection in the room. He saw Cobb pull out his own gun and point it towards the men at the door, but was shot within a second of trying to defend himself. He went down with blood streaming from his forehead. Arthur didn't make it much further before being shot in the leg twice as he tried to make for the cover. He writhed on the floor, breathing heavily and grunting in pain as one of the masked men walked up silently, knelt down and pushed the gun into his mouth. Arthur choked on the cold, smoky metal and gagged as the figure pushed further down and pulled the trigger.

Arthur woke violently, immediately sitting up and turning away from Cobb and Eames, who were both facing him, Cobb standing and Eames sitting on the chair he had fallen asleep in. The dream was over, but he could still taste the faint remnants of metal in his mouth. He looked around, reassuring himself that they were still in the old warehouse and reached into his pocket to grasp his totem, fingering it doubtfully. "What the fuck was that, Arthur?" Arthur swallowed and continued to stare at the ground in front of him. Behind him, Eames looked up at Cobb and frowned. Cobb gestured to Arthur and once again stated, "What just happened to make you react to that? You've seen people kill themselves before." The dark haired man once again didn't react, his shoulders tensing slightly. Eames resisted the urge to lean over and comfort him, but he knew that Arthur didn't enjoy affection in front of other people, especially Cobb, despite the fact that he knew that they were in a relationship.

"Look, I'm really happy for the both of you," Cobb said gesturing to Eames then Arthur, even though Arthur couldn't see the motion, "but you both need to sort whatever the fuck just happened in there out. We got killed because your actions distracted us from retrieving the information and securing the door. That was a beginner's mistake, Arthur! Just be glad that was only a practice simulation." Cobb looked at Eames once again, frowning heavily, and flicked his eyes towards the silent Arthur before storming out the room. Eames took Cobb's leaving as a sign that he could now move over to Arthur. He walked around the deck chair that the dark haired man had been lying in and sat next to him, watching him roll his red die around in his hands. He placed a hand on the other man's thigh and brought his other hand up to the man's face so he could make Arthur look at him. Arthur resisted Eames, and continued to stare at his totem. Eames kissed his lover lightly on his shoulder, even though there was fabric separating the connection of skin between them.

"Arthur…" Eames began, but the other man cut him off, abruptly standing up and beginning to walk away. "Arthur, don't do this."

Arthur turned around, frustration covering his features. "I can do whatever I want, Eames. You're my..." He paused for a moment, frowning. "Boyfriend...lover, whatever you are, but you are not my mother. You cannot tell me what to do." Eames sighed as Arthur continued to walk toward the bathroom door. He sat there for a moment, giving Arthur time to calm down in the other room before he stood up and strolled in the same direction his boyfriend had been headed. Even though he didn't enter the bathroom silently, Arthur didn't react and stayed leaning over one of the sinks, the water quietly dripping from the faucet in a steady manner.

Eames stood behind him, not making any contact, waiting for Arthur to make the first move. Arthur turned around and faced his boyfriend, frowning. "You shot yourself."

"Sweetheart, you know what it does. It was only a one level dream, there was no danger."

Arthur rubbed his eyes roughly. "It doesn't MATTER, Eames! I don't want to see you...fucking die." He angrily spat the words out and sneered as if the confession hurt him. Eames smiled softly, though turning his head down so Arthur would be less likely to see it. Arthur stepped forward and pressed his hands against Eames' chest, resting his forehead against the other man's shoulder. "I'm not sorry. I don't want to see you die. The thought of you dying, even in a dream, just hurts."

Eames wrapped his arms around the physically smaller man, resting his hands gently on his lover's waist. "It's a part of the job, Arthur, you know that."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and sighed heavily. "I _know_, but I still don't want to see it." His hands loosely gripped the material of Eames' shirt. This is why Arthur had hesitated to tell him what was happening in the dream when Cobb was there. He never acted like this around anyone, only when they were alone together.

"You wouldn't want to see me die, right?" It had never occurred to Eames before, but the thought made him feel increasingly uneasy. He shook his head and answered, "I wouldn't." Arthur leaned into him more, pushing him backwards into the toilet cubicle. Eames allowed the dark haired man to push him, though unsure of why he was being pushed.

"Then let's make sure if and when we have to, we won't do it front of each other. I know sometimes we will, but if we could keep that to a minimum, I may be less likely to royally fuck up again." He then leant up to capture Eames' lips in a rather rough kiss, letting one hand trail back to lock the door of the stall they were in, the other hand pressing against his crotch.

"Really, Arthur? I never took you for one for public shags." Eames bit his lower lip as he watched Arthur step back for a moment as he begun to undo his ever present vest. Arthur raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I can leave and go apologise to Cobb, if you want." His hand moved back to the lock, toying with the mechanism that would unlock the door with a simple twist. Eames stepped forward and caught the smaller man's lips in another rough kiss, reaching around and removing his hand from the door. "I never said I was complaining." Arthur smiled into the kiss, slipping off his vest and hanging it on the door hook, before he began to unbutton Eames' own shirt impatiently.

Eames didn't really help with this task, pushing Arthur up against the wall of the cubicle, almost making it impossible for Arthur's hands to continue their work. He managed to pull off the shirt revealing his white singlet and tattooed torso and arms. Eames breathed heavily against his neck, as he began to bite and suck the pale skin there, making Arthur thrust roughly against the other man's groin. He rested his head against the wall as Eames continued to attack his neck, undoing the tie and top buttons of the shirt to allow better access, moaning in earnest at the sensitivity of the area. Arthur kicked off his shoes as the taller man began to undo his pants, rubbing his palm against the bulge that was growing there. He moaned and arched his back as Eames struggled to pull off the pants and underwear, only adding delicious friction to his cock. "Don't…drop…hang them," Arthur managed to say through his heavy panting and Eames took a moment to admire Arthur's need for neatness despite their situation. "Is that really what you're thinking about right now?" The grey eyed man smiled as he took the time to hang the clothes, making sure to keep a hand on Arthur's waist, rubbing the soft skin he found there.

"Actually thinking about…" Arthur closed his eyes as Eames hand moved further down his body. "Your cock...inside m-ahhgfuck." Eames groped at the dark man's erection, stopping him mid-sentence, watching his lover's pale body arch in pleasure, the developed muscles of his abdomen underneath his shirt rippling with the action.

He undid his own pants, only using one hand mind you, and pushed them down slightly, revealing his own tight erection. With the lack of lubricant, he spat in his own hand and covered his cock with the salvia, then grabbed Arthur, lifting him up slightly and using the wall to help hold him up, the other man willingly spreading his legs. He left one of his hands on the man's ass to help hold him up and hooked his other arm under Arthur's leg and gripped his waist with his hand, spreading his legs that little bit further. He caught Arthur's lips in another violent kiss, filled with pushing tongues, sucking and biting, before Arthur dropped himself onto Eames' erection at the same time that Eames thrust upwards. Arthur grunted and leaned forward, gripping Eames' shoulder with one hand and the other wrapping around his torso. Eames held still for a moment as Arthur adjusted to the feeling before he moaned in pleasure and began to thrust violently, pressing their hot bodies together, Arthur's back being scratched through the material of his shirt as the uneven surface of the wall was rubbed against him from their movement.

There was no other sound apart from their heavy breathing and Arthur's occasional moan as Eames thrust roughly into him. Eames bit into Arthur's shoulder, holding back a loud groan as he came, reaching between them to grip Arthur's erection and jerk him off quickly so they would orgasm together. This tactic seemed to work fairly well, Arthur's muscles contracting around Eames cock as he also peaked, spurting onto both Eames' and his own chest. Arthur groaned one last time as Eames pulled out of him and pushed against him, gently kissing his neck and effectively keeping him pinned up against the wall.

"Eames? Did you sort Arthur out?" The creak from the door opening and footsteps as Cobb stepped into the bathroom broke their blissful silence. Arthur mouthed the word 'Fuck' and ran a hand through his hair and over his face, almost completely stopping his breathing as to remain as silent as possible.

Eames grinned and ignored Arthur's look of exasperation as he opened his mouth to reply. "Yes, Cobb, it's all okay now."

Cobb must of realised the voice was coming from the enclosed door because he sounded uncomfortable when he spoke again after a moment of silence. "Ah, um, okay. I'm going. We'll meet here...tomorrow again." Footsteps and the familiar creak of the door indicated that Cobb had left.

"Well fuck." Arthur loosened his grip on Eames' waist, and dropped to the floor immediately reaching for the toilet tissue to clean himself up, quickly replacing his underwear before being stopped by Eames who embraced him from behind and kissed his neck once more, making Arthur stiffen slightly from the pleasure he got from that slight movement.

"You know, I think I may just like you enough to keep you around," Eames muttered against his neck.

Arthur smiled to himself. "From lady killer to a single lover, what a change."

Eames scoffed. "I believe the reply is meant to be 'same to you, darling'."

"Same to you Darling," Arthur emphasised the word 'think' and also tried to copy Eames accent with a horrendous result, before kissing Eames gently on the lips, and thinking about how to regain the dignity that had been lost by Cobb's unneeded arrival.


End file.
